Hightor
Population: 898, Size: 15 acres Wealth: 8,980 gp. Max value for sale: 296 gp. Max pawn value: 1,572 gp Demographics: Human (76%), Halfling (14%), Dwarf (3%), Elf (3%), Half-Elf (2%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Barrton is divded by a river, and is known for its wines. The Village is ruled by a priest of the local religion. The Village's Half-Orc are refugees. Shops Tavern: Huberey's Meadery Owner: Huberey Schwara, Male Human Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The tavern is a timber and brick big orb-like building, with several shuttered windows and nicely trimmed hedges. It is well-lit by a few magical torches. It contains a suit of armor on the back wall and shelves filled with random kooky crap. Specials: Turnip Casserole with Rice and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Fruit Sandwich and a Glass of Whiskey (4 sp) Fruit Sandwich with Egg (4 sp) Other Patrons: Rohesiamina Crane, Female Human Details Olivia Bigheart, Male Halfling Details Blacksmith: The Exalted Scabbard Owner: Richard Tealeaf, Male Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip and contains a heroic monument. Description: The blacksmith is a timber framed cabin, with a brown tile roof and elf-wrought furniture. A duck serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and saws and tools hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (23 gp) Chain Shirt (phb 145) (45 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (23 gp) Other Patrons: Kithri Silltopple, Female Halfling Details Glim Lefflefer, Male Gnome Details Jeweler: The Night's Gem Owner: Rancelyn Serge, Male Human Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The jeweler is a wooden tower, with large windows and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains a taxidermied bear near the entrance and several framed paintings of necklaces. Specials: Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Char Coulson, Male Human Details Enchanter: The Sage's Distant Lights Owner: Chea Fatrabbit, Male Halfling Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside has a fortune teller. Description: The enchanter is a adobe two-storey building, with a white shingled roof and simple furniture. It contains a high vaulted ceiling and rows upon rows of bookshelves. Specials: Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (117 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (120 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (118 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: The Ancient Bizarre Owner: Ella Andoval Burke, Female Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside is unusually full of carriages and has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The general store is a timber framed cabin, with a brown shingled roof and finely-crafted furniture. It contains a small wood oven and big bags of rice and lentils along the wall. They're doing a sale or promotional event. Specials: Signet Ring (phb 150) (5 gp) Woodcarver's Tools (phb 154) (1 gp) Rope, Silk (50 feet) (phb 153) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Jacoba Jorris, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Ranala Garrick, Female Gnome Details The house is a stucco simple building, with a gray shingled roof and a smooth stone floor. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Category:Settlements